Question: If we write $\sqrt{5}+\frac{1}{\sqrt{5}} + \sqrt{7} + \frac{1}{\sqrt{7}}$ in the form $\dfrac{a\sqrt{5} + b\sqrt{7}}{c}$ such that $a$, $b$, and $c$ are positive integers and $c$ is as small as possible, then what is $a+b+c$?
Explanation: The common denominator desired is $\sqrt{5}\cdot\sqrt{7} = \sqrt{35}$. So, this expression becomes \[\frac{\sqrt{5}\cdot(\sqrt{5}\cdot\sqrt{7})+1\cdot\sqrt{7}+\sqrt{7}\cdot(\sqrt{5}\cdot\sqrt{7})+1\cdot\sqrt{5}}{\sqrt{35}}.\]Simplifying this gives \[\frac{5\sqrt{7}+\sqrt{7}+7\sqrt{5}+\sqrt{5}}{\sqrt{35}} = \frac{6\sqrt{7}+8\sqrt{5}}{\sqrt{35}}.\]To rationalize, multiply numerator and denominator by $\sqrt{35}$ to get \[\frac{6\sqrt{7}\sqrt{35}+8\sqrt{5}\sqrt{35}}{35}.\]Simplifying yields ${\frac{42\sqrt{5}+40\sqrt{7}}{35}}$, so the desired sum is $42+40+35=\boxed{117}$.